True Mission
by GhostDog401
Summary: Bart was supposed to kill Blue Beetle the day he first arrived, but he didn't see him so he hung out with his long lost family instead. Cleverly hiding his past with smiles and laughter. Quick story of what Bart's true mission was


**True Mission  
Genre: Angst  
Characters: Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen/Impulse  
Pairings: None, cuz I'm lame and don't usually ship out of canon :D**

Bart was supposed to kill Blue Beetle the day he first arrived, but he didn't see him so he hung out with his long lost family instead, cleverly hiding his past with smiles and laughter.

When Bart saw Beetle for the first time, twenty days later, he was all set to kill him, but then Artemis had died and so he had gone to mourn over the life he had failed to save. He had mourned by vowing to kill the one who would cause so many more deaths. And so Bart joined the Team to do so.

The next day Bart had set the plan in motion, quickly stealing Beetle's food from his locker and admitting to it. This allowed him to get his target alone in Beetle's home, where he spiked his new bag of Chicken Whizzes and waited for to fall asleep, but when he did Bart couldn't do it.

He held the needle he had brought out of his pocket above the boy, he was ready to kill him, but he couldn't. He couldn't kill his greatest enemy, because that day Blue Beetle became Jaime. He'd done what he didn't think was possible he'd befriended his tormentor and so _Jaime_ lived, but only so Bart could kill Beetle another day.

Two days later Bart tried again, dragging his target out into the desert. It was the perfect place to destroy him, a place away from witnesses. That way he could easily tell everyone that they were ambushed, but again he got distracted, he got attached. Showing off his powers to his new found friend, he'd never had a friend before and he liked the feeling.

Then an ambush actually had happened and Aqualad attacked with his team and Bart had been scared, scared that they would kill Jaime and so he did what he had done in the future he ran, but this time his tormentor was running with him.

After that he didn't see Beetle for seven days, because for seven days he was the Reach's captive. He was once again treated like an animal and once again he was reminded why he was in the future, he was reminded of his mission.

So when Miss. Martain saved him he ran to find Beetle, he ran to kill him before the Reach got him on mode, but when he did find his target he didn't find Beetle, he found Jaime Reyes. So he didn't kill him, instead he told him the truth.

He told Jaime that he was destine to betray the human race, he told Jaime that that was the reason he was here to stop him.

And so Bart thought that he had saved Jaime, but then Green Beetle had shown up.

Bart didn't like Green Beetle, much less trust him, but this new Beetle gave Jaime hope and so Bart didn't say anything that was a mistake.

At first he thought that Green Beetle had done what Jaime had asked, had truly cut off the scarab's power over his friend and he had been glad.

He had finally found a loophole through which he could escape, a loophole that made it so he would not have to kill Jaime. The loophole didn't last long.

The truth came crashing down on him as Jaime thrust the crystal key against his head and he went down.

The truth came when he woke up and realized that he had failed.

The truth came when he realized that it was all his fault, and that if he had just killed Jaime in the beginning none of this would have happened.

The truth came when he realized that it had been a mistake to let Blue Beetle turn into Jaime, to allow himself to form a friendship with one so evil. To allow himself to get distracted from his mission and he swore it wouldn't happen again.

That day he got out the poison he had hidden underneath his bed and put it back in his glove compartment, that day Jaime became Blue Beetle.

**So ya….tada! Anyways I believe that Bart wouldn't actually want to kill Jaime, on Mode or not, at this point, but it made a good story :D**

**Hope you guys like it :D **

**Review Please**


End file.
